Oscar the jaded Warrior
by SliverSteel
Summary: Follow Oscar as he deal with a life of a huntsman in training . While battling the forces that lurks in remnant


Oscar the Jaded warrior

Cover at by kagome347

(EXPOSITION)

Mountain Glenn is now an abandoned city composed of destroyed and dilapidated buildings, originally intended to be an expansion for Vale.

Shortly after its completion, Grimm lay siege, killing all in their path. In an attempt to survive the citizens retreated to the tunnels but to no avail a cave-in revealed another group of Grimm that slaughtered all who remained. The Kingdom with no other choice cut off access to the tunnels permanently.

*Hundreds lost their lives, they will never be forgotten.*

Mount Glenn now abandoned, lay a reminder of the tragedy. With half of the buildings completely destroyed, others in a dilapidated state, and Grimm roaming.  
Civilians say the place is too dangerous for anyone... "till this day, the reason for the city's fall still remain a mystery... Till now.

* * *

(Mountain Glenn, Merlot Industries abandoned facility)

"Intruder alert, intruder alert! (Said a computer voice.)  
"I think they know that already! Oscar said as he dodged an attack from a Red Android wielding a double-ended glaive, then proceed to kick it away sending it flying and finally crashing into other Androids. Still, Oscar was surrounded by numerous powerful Red and White Androids. Now breathing heavily, with fatigue setting in. They were too strong. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.  
"How did I end up in this situation..oh wait I remember now he said as he slashed away another Android.

In the kingdom of Mistral, there was a large village. In its surrounding area, While within are buildings such as an apothecary, and one place for a traveler to rest drinking away a long days travel the Inn Inn just to name a few. The Higanbana Inn, an old, sturdy, Two story building, with the finest drinks around, and trustworthy information. Inside only two people, Qrow sitting the other standing meticulously polishing the cups.

(Higanbana Inn, Late at Night )

The standing individual, an old man, with pale skin, and a tiny scar on his lip questioned. "He's still not back yet?" In reply, Qrow answers"Yes, but he will be here soon" after taking a large gulp of whiskey before continuing.

_** (It's been weeks since Qrow heard from the boy who he trained for all those years.) **_

" He Currently sent on a mission to get information." The bartender got a little curious so he questions Qrow more. "Why didn't you go get the information?" "Because people around know my face and name half of which want to kill me it would just be more of a hassle." "Mhm, I believe that because the last time you were here... HALF THIS BUILDING WAS DESTROYED!" Qrow, raises his hands in a defense at Joe's tone "Hey, they attacked me Joey" Qrow replied. Joe defeated *sighs* at his response, "Whatever, it's in the past. Where is he getting the oh so important information anyway?" Joe asked as he was cleaning the cups. "From Lil' Miss Malachite.

" After Qrow said that Joe dropped the glass he was holding, It shattered on the floor. (it was Joe's favorite) "Joe, what's..." Joe grabbed Qrow by his collar. Qrow can see the worry in Joe's eyes as he was shaking him. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND LEAVING HIM WITH A CRIME BOSS!" he shouted

"WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN! GOD DAMMIT!" Qrow shouted back ;

They were so deep in their argument they hadn't noticed someone walk-into the tavern. He was wearing a black hoodie jacket with red interior, black pants, a washout purple v neck top, and had long hair topped off with also having a scar on his left eye, with a long Black sword on his back. And green sunglasses on his forehead and a black fingerless glove on his Right hand. Ignoring the bickering he walks over to them, slides the chair back and took a seat next to them. The noise from the chair Snapped then out of their argument."Oscar glad to see you kid!" Joe said with a smile on his face, now releasing Qrow. "Hey, uncle Joe nice seeing you again!" As Oscar walked in Joe noticed something was missing. "Hey, where's-

"Meow!"A sound comes from inside Oscar hood as the cat Raises its head with a yawn. (It was a tuxedo cat with 2 different color eyes red and green.) Which jumped out of the hood and ran over to the bar and did a big jumped on it. "Jak, I missed ya little buddy." Joe started petting it on the Head feeling it smooth fur "You're late what took you so long Oscar?" Qrow asked, a little annoyed as he was fixing his clothes.

"I was getting last-minute information about the problem we needed to discuss," Oscar replied while pulling out a yellow folder putting it on the bar stand with the title reads Merlot industries on the cover.

"FYI Lil' Miss Malachite said this info was really hard to come by so we owe her one." Oscar said Qrow reached over and opened the folder on the table, looking at the pictures and floor plans.

I must admit little miss malachite does have a good information network Qrow said impressed. While he was Focusing on plans Joe and Oscar started having a conversation. Joe put a cup of hot chocolate in front of Oscar and a bowl of milk for jak.

So Oscar where did you stay while you were Waiting for Miss malachite? Joe asked

Oh I was staying shion village since it was the only safe place..but I wish I could have stayed with my Aunt, Oscar said as he took a sip of the warm chocolate and feel the warmth goes throughout his body. He hasn't had hot chocolate in long time since he had to travel around half of Renment with Qrow.

Your Aunt? Joe asked in confusion

" yes my Aunt Dorothy he started explaining , she was the one taking care of me before qrow appeared and took me away.

Hey don't make it sound like I kidnapped you, Qrow said as he was still looking through the plans.

Oscar rolled his eyes and laugh and slowly smile,

Oscar was raised by his aunt she took care of him and taught him Everything. She was kind but make her mad you will be dealing with a monster.. She used to be a huntress back in the day, so she makes good on her threats. He remembers one time bandits tried to rob his aunt's farm when he was a kid, but all they got was broken bones, missing teeth with Bruises all over their bodies. Everyone knows in the area knows not to mess with Dorothy the Demon or else you will be seeing the devil very soon.

"Hey Oscar are you alright kiddo? Joe asked,

Oscar snapped out of thought and saw joe looking at him with worry.

Yes I'm fine just remembering something that happened years ago but I'm fine there's nothing to worry about uncle Joe.

Oh alright Oscar he replied, are you really sure though?

Yes, Oscar said with a little laugh.

Qrow let out a heavy sigh, and Oscar noticed

"is something wrong ? Oscar asked, with his eyebrow raised

Well if you count the place Surround by Grimm and the bridge is blocked so we can't get cross he said annoyed

Joe walked over by Qrow and took a look at the map and pointed something out

About a detour through the city's old water way system? Joe pointed out

Mmm, that can actually work but. Qrow got up from the bar then started heading towards the stairs with the folder with him

"where are you going shouldn't we talk about it? Oscar asked as Qrow stopped walking and turned to him

" I'm tired , we will discuss this tomorrow and you should go get some rest because we heading back to Vale tomorrow.

When Qrow said that Oscar's face was lit up with excitement. Oscar haven't seen Ruby in a while since he was busy helping Qrow doing their break from Signal.

Wait so we are finally heading back!? Oscar said with happiness as he got off the Bar stool and walking over to him.

"Geez, yes but we got something for you but first . qrow started to slowly smile at something behind Oscar.

Hm? What is it? He asked confused

A noise was heard behind him so he quickly turned around and saw putting Joe down a birthday cake with candles.

"Happy 15 Birthday Oscar, the old bartender and qrow said with a smile on their faces. And the surprise on Oscars face made them smile even more

You.. Guys remembered? He ask with tears slowly forming in his eyes,

Joe smiled at Oscars surprise face, course we did. We were hoping you didn't notice it under the bar the whole time.

Jak the cat jumped on his shoulder and rubbing his head on Oscar's Right cheek, he smiled and patted him on the head.

Oh I almost forgot Qrow said suddenly. He went upstairs confusing both Joe and Oscar. It took a few minutes then he came down with a big present in His hands and set it down by the cake.

Oscar was excited that he immediately rip apart the wrapper and was astonished of what he was seeing. It was something he designed when he was younger but he rejected the idea and threw it away. A metal-plated black hoverboard with a Red stripe ringing around it and a grey foot panel with striations. He quickly looked over at Qrow who just pointed to a note inside the box.

Oscar picked up the note and it was a message from Eddie it reads:

_**"**__Dear Oscar, it's been a while since I last saw ya. I heard you passed the Signal Exams with flying colors with the sword I made for you so I'm guessing all that training paid off . But I want to make this short, happy 15 birthday and many years to come, I hope this hoverboard works well and I have another gift ready for you in a few weeks, I will send it to you after its done. You become a fine huntsman. And if you ever need some upgrades just come to old uncle Eddie. _

"Wow, Oscar was lost for words. He wiped the tears from his face and felt a hand on his shoulder. it was Joe who was him comforting him.

"Alright, Alright, it's time to end this emotional train. let's get some cake then head to bed. We got to be at Glenn Mountain tomorrow. so early in the morning we will need to go over the plan. Qrow said as he started lighting the candles.

Joe wanted to ask a question that's been bugging him for a while but after seeing Oscar's face. He decided to wait till tomorrow.

"After finishing lighting candles Qrow made some room for Oscar.

" Make a Wish Kid

"Oscar nodded. He walked over to the table with jak still on his shoulders , he stood over the cake then closed his eyes. After a few minutes he blew out the candles

_Can't wait to see you again_...

* * *

.

Author notes

Hey everyone This is my first story I been working on for two years (I didn't have time doing those years.) new info for rwby came to light. And wanna point out that this is AU story so this Oscar is little different from the one in the show and made him 15. I have everything planned out and hope it goes well.. So please enjoy and look out for the next chapter. And I wanna thank my friend for their help with this.


End file.
